Einfach so
by Ferowyn
Summary: Harry Potter, der um seinen Paten trauert ... und das alljährliche Chaos von Flitwicks Chor vor Weihnachten


**Einfach so**

„Hey, Entwhistle – hast du Turpin irgendwo gesehen?"

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warum?"

„Ach verdammt!" Und schon war Ginny Weasley auf und davon.

Der Ravenclaw sah ihr mit erhobenen Augenbrauen nach. Es war doch jedes Jahr dasselbe … Immer, wenn der Advent begann, ging auch der Stress für alle Chormitglieder los. Zu dieser Zeit fragte sich jeder einzelne von ihnen, und war er noch so begabt und begeistert, wie er nur auf die absolut bescheuerte Idee gekommen war, in Flitwicks Chor mitsingen zu wollen …

Unter ihnen traf es zwei Ravenclaw-Sechstklässler immer ganz besonders schlimm: Da Flitwick ihr Hauslehrer war, mussten sie die Organisation übernehmen.

Und dieses Jahr hatte das Los Lisa Turpin und Kevin Entwhistle bestimmt – wobei der Junge immer noch froh sein konnte, nur Co-Organisator zu sein. Lisa ertrank fast in all der Arbeit und war ihm unglaublich dankbar, wenn er ihr zusätzlich zu einigen logistischen Problemen die eine oder andere Hausaufgabe auch noch abnahm. Nun, wenn er ehrlich war, machte er das nicht vollkommen uneigennützig. Wer konnte Lisa Turpin schon widerstehen?

„Hey, Luna." Schief lächelnd umarmte Harry die blonde Ravenclaw, als sie mit hüpfenden Schritten aus dem Schloss kam und zu ihm lief.

„Harry." Ihr verträumter Blick schien durch ihn hindurchzugehen. „Wollen wir los?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur, also hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn Richtung Wald.

Dass der Schnee sobald sie die freigetrampelten Wege verließen fast einen halben Meter hoch lag machte ihr anscheinend nichts aus, doch Harry wurde es schnell zu anstrengend und zu feucht. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und begann, ihnen mit heißer Luft einen Weg frei zu schmelzen.

Luna lächelte nur.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Gryffindor ihrem Beispiel folgte und ebenfalls die Lippen verzog. Seit Sirius' Tod am Ende des letzten Schuljahres brachte ihn nicht mehr viel zum Lachen, doch Luna konnte das, mit ihrer seltsamen, unbeschwerten Art. Er hatte sie wirklich lieb gewonnen. Natürlich, auch Ron und Hermione waren ihm weiterhin gute Freunde, die ihm immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite standen und ihn niemals hängen lassen würden, Ginny und Neville ebenso. Doch niemand konnte ihn, wie Luna, vergessen lassen.

Das war der Grund, warum er heute, an diesem späten Dezembernachmittag des ersten Adventsonntags, mit ihr durch den tiefen Schnee stapfte, um die Thestrale im Verbotenen Wald zu besuchen.

Schließlich erreichten sie die ersten Bäume. Hier am Waldrand lag kaum noch Schnee, also beendete er den Zauber wieder.

„Sie erwarten uns schon.", lächelte Luna und zog ihn fröhlich in den Wald. Sobald die alten Riesen so dicht standen, dass selbst durch die kahlen Zweige kaum noch Licht schimmerte, blieb sie stehen und begann, in ihrer Tasche herumzukramen. Kaum hielt sie die rohen Fleischstücke, welche sie zuvor noch von den Hauselfen erbeten hatte, in der Hand, trat der erste Thestral zwischen den Bäumen hervor.

Luna reichte Harry einen Teil der „Leckerlis" und schlenderte dem Tier entgegen, Harry ging lächelnd zu einem weiteren.

„Und, hast du es dir überlegt?", fragte sie mit ihrer Sing-Sang-Stimme, während sie die Thestrale fütterten und streichelten. Sie mochten für den Tod stehen, doch der Gryffindor fand sie wunderschön.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht.", zögerte er, während er über das glatte, schwarze Fell einer jungen Stute strich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas für mich ist."

„Komm schon, Harry. Trau dich! Ginny macht auch mit … und ich doch auch."

Harry lachte leise. „Na, dann kann mir ja nichts mehr passieren."

„Heißt das, du bist dabei?", fragte sie unbekümmert, doch er sah das schelmische Glitzern in den blauen Augen. Wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann dass Luna vieles war, aber nicht dumm oder bescheuert. Eher im Gegenteil – sie sah und verstand viel zu viel.

Er rollte amüsiert mit den Augen. „Meinetwegen. Aber wenn ich mich blamiere gebe ich dir die Schuld!"

Sie kicherte. „Dann räume ich euren Schlafsaal auf."

Er lachte. „Deal. Und jetzt erklär mir mal, warum gerade ich in Flitwicks Chor singen soll."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. „Weil du zu viel Zeit hast, Harry. Der Chor ist um diese Jahreszeit stressig und chaotisch. Genau richtig für dich. Dann kannst du nicht nachdenken. Und wenn du trotzdem trübselig bist, darfst du meine Noten auch organisieren."

Lächelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf, trat zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Danke.", murmelte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und jetzt komm. Lass uns zurückgehen – du bist schon ganz kalt."

Luna lächelte, griff nach seiner Hand und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg.

„Kevin, hast du die Noten für _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ gesehen?"

Er lächelte, legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. „Die liegen auf deinem Schreibtisch. Und jetzt mach dich nicht so verrückt, es wird alles gut gehen."

Sie schüttelte hektisch den Kopf, auf ihren Wangen strahlten rote Flecken. „Nein, ich hab erst die Hälfte der Noten beisammen, nichts in die Mappen eingeordnet, was wenn nicht alle Bescheid wissen oder Flitwick die Lieder nicht gefallen? Ode-mmpff"

Mangels einer besseren Idee hielt er ihr einfach den Mund zu. „Lisa! Ich habe die Noten schon gesammelt, sie liegen alle geordnet auf deinem Tisch. In die Mappen soll jeder selbst einordnen, wenn wir wissen, wer welche Stimme singt. Die Ankündigungen hingen zwei Wochen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aus, jeder, der mitmachen will, hatte genug Zeit, es sich zu überlegen. Flitwick wird begeistert sein. Und jetzt komm." Damit zerrte er sie aus dem Raum. Wenn Lisa Turpin panisch wurde, galt es zu handeln.

Nervös trat Harry zu dem ausgeschriebenen Klassenraum. Er wollte da nicht hinein … aber er hatte es Luna versprochen. Also drückte er langsam die Türklinke hinunter und steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Spalt. Als er sah, wie viele Schüler bereits da waren, wollte er wieder verschwinden, doch zwei Paar Augen hatten ihn bereits entdeckt.

Bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, die Tür zu schließen, hatten ihn Luna und Ginny erreicht, gepackt und in das Zimmer gezogen.

Überraschenderweise wurden ihm nur kurze Blicke zugeworfen, bevor sich die anderen Schüler wieder ihren Gesprächen zuwandten.

Die beiden Fünftklässlerinnen zogen ihn zu einer freien Bank, auf der sie sich zu dritt niederließen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu schmunzeln … die Griffe der Mädchen um seine Oberarme waren fester als jeder Schraubstock. Sie überraschten ihn immer wieder.

Schließlich betrat Flitwick den Raum und räusperte sich. Die überschaubare Anzahl Schüler (Harry hatte gedanklich ein wenig übertrieben, das musste er zugeben), wurde ruhig.

Der Lehrer nickte Lisa Turpin und Kevin Entwhistle zu. Die beiden standen auf und traten zum Lehrerpult, Lisa war knallrot und sichtbar nervös. Sie räusperte sich. „Ähhm … ja. Herzlich Willkommen zum diesjährigen Chor-Treffen in Vorbereitung auf Weihnachten. Ich sehe, es gibt nur fünf Neue … es sollte also nicht so schwer werden, euch einer Stimme zuzuteilen. Nun zu den Liedern … wir haben uns für jeweils fünf Werke aus Zauberer- und Mugglewelt entschieden, Pop und Klassik gemischt. Wir …" Sie tauschte einen nervösen Blick mit Kevin, der ihr beruhigend zulächelte. „Wir hoffen, dass das jedermanns Geschmack trifft. Die Proben würden wir gerne für Sonntag-, sowie Dienstag- und Donnerstagabend ansetzen. Notfalls auch samstags, falls wir nicht fertig werden. Kann jemand an mehr als einem der Termine nicht?"

Überraschenderweise meldete sich niemand. Obwohl, überlegte Harry, die meisten der hier Anwesenden spielten nicht Quidditch … ihn und Ginny einmal ausgenommen.

„Okay. Teilt euch bitte auf: Sopran hier herüber, dort Alt, da Tenor und hier Bass. Madley, Davis, Weasley, Potter und Hopkins – ihr kommt erst einmal zu mir. Weiß einer von euch schon, welche Stimme er singt?"

Alle folgten den Anweisungen.

Tracey Davis, eine Slytherin aus Harrys Jahrgang, nickte. „Sopran."

„Okay." Lisa drückte ihr einen Stapel Noten in die Hand. „Stell dich bitte zu den anderen. Und ihr?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Die Ravenclaw musterte sie kurz, dann seufzte sie. „Okay, wir probieren es einfach mal. Potter, Tenor?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, nahm seine Noten entgegen und stellte sich zu seiner Stimme.

„Weasley, traust du dir Sopran zu?"

„Naja, Alt wäre mir eigentlich lieber.", meinte die Rothaarige unbehaglich.

„Okay, dann Alt. Hopkins, Bass und Madley, Sopran."

Wayne Hopkins und Laura Madley, beide Hufflepuffs, folgten der Aufforderung.

„Wir beginnen mit Einsing-Übungen. Sir, wenn ich bitten dürfte … ?"

Der kleine Lehrer nickte begeistert und schwang seinen Zauberstab, vor ihm tauchte ein wunderschönes Klavier aus dem Nichts auf. Auch er nahm seine Noten entgegen, dann kletterte er auf den hohen Hocker und begann zu spielen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter so gut singen kann?"

Kevin grinste. „Du traust Quidditchspielern nur einfach nicht zu, auch noch in etwas anderem gut zu sein.", stichelte er und schrieb seinen eigenen Namen in die Spalte _Bass_ der Tabelle, die er gerade anfertigte.

Lisa schmollte. „Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich dachte nur, er wäre … du weißt schon … große Klappe, nichts dahinter. Wie die meisten Jungs eben.", setzte sie böse lächelnd nach.

Der Sechzehnjährige schnappte empört nach Luft. „Hey!" Er sprang auf, war mit wenigen Schritten bei seiner Klassenkameradin angekommen und begann nun, sie durch zu kitzeln. Jeder in Ravenclaw wusste, dass Lisa Turpin furchtbar kitzlig war.

„Schau, Harry, es war doch gar nicht so schlimm."

Kopfschüttelnd hob Harry seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck.

Es war eine halbe Stunde vor Ausgangssperre, also saß er mit Luna in der Küche und trank einen heißen Kakao. Nun,_ er_ trank einen heißen Kakao. Sie gönnte sich ein seltsames Gebräu, das Dobby ihr (ihren Anweisungen folgend) glücklich zusammengemischt hatte.

Es könnte eine der verrückten Teekreationen ihrer verstorbenen Mutter sein, überlegte Harry grinsend, als plötzlich eine rosa Wolke aus der Tasse des Mädchens aufstieg und vor ihrem Gesicht verpuffte, selbiges in einem knalligen Pink färbend. Denn dass ihre Mum _tollen_ Tee gemacht hätte, das hatte Luna ihm begeistert erzählt.

„Hätte schlimmer sein können.", gab er schließlich zu.

Sie lächelte breit, inzwischen mit grün eingefärbter Haut. „Siehst du, ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Und du kannst nicht nur lächeln, wenn ich blaue Wangen habe, und sonst nachdenklich sein."

Er prustete los. Tatsächlich, blau stand ihr fürwahr … _ausgezeichnet_.

„Du singst außerdem wirklich gut, Harry!", kam sie abrupt auf ihr ursprüngliches Thema zurück. „Es hat allen gefallen, Flitwick war begeistert. Also mach dir keine Sorgen. Sonst werde ich dich einmal den Igelhörnern im Wald vorstellen, die können das sicher ändern."

„Ach, Igelhörnern – wie sehen die denn aus?", fragte er tatsächlich interessiert, war seine letzte Bekanntschaft mit einem von Lunas Wesen (dem Karnuchligen Fadelwulp) doch schon länger her.

Sie schmunzelte. „Das musst du selbst herausfinden. Ich verrate es dir nicht."

Harry schmollte. „Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht!"

„Ich weiß." Er entdeckte ein Glitzern, das dem der Zwillinge beunruhigend ähnlich war, in den blauen Augen. Oh ja, auch dieses Mädchen hatte eine Slytherin-Seite … nicht, dass er deswegen ohne sie auskommen würde. Er wusste ganz genau, ohne sie würde er jetzt nicht Kakao trinken und kichern, sondern in irgendeiner Ecke hängen und Trübsal blasen. Natürlich, er vermisste Sirius immer noch, doch mit Luna … fühlte sich das Loch in seiner Brust nicht mehr ganz so groß an. „Ich glaube, ich will auch so einen Tee."

Luna begann zu strahlen. „Dobby!"

Gleich darauf leuchtete Harrys Gesicht in einem strahlenden Orange.

„Das steht dir.", stellte seine violette Freundin trocken fest.

Und Harry lachte. Es tat so gut zu lachen … es tat so gut, bei Luna zu sein.

„Kevin Entwhistle, wenn du nicht in einer Minute neben mir stehst, hast du ein riesiges Problem!"

Kevin, der den Gemeinschaftsraum gerade betreten hatte, eilte erschrocken zu ihr. „Was ist denn los?"

„Wo sind meine Notizen, hast du meine Notizen gesehen?" Sie wurde schon wieder panisch. „Da ist der Zeitplan drinnen, und alle Aufzeichnungen und überh-"

Wieder einmal hielt er ihr den Mund zu, bevor er sich suchend umsah und schließlich eine orangene Mappe entdeckte, deren Ecke unter einem der elendig hohen Notenstapel hervor lugte. Ohne sie loszulassen begann er, die Mappe zu bergen, was mit einer Hand gar nicht so einfach war. Die Stapel wackelten schon bedenklich, doch er schaffte es. „Shhh! Du stresst dich viel zu sehr … lass mich auch etwas machen!"

„Okay …" Sie zögerte. „Du kannst die Noten sortieren."

„Mache ich. Soll ich sie auch direkt in die Mappen einordnen?"

„Ja, das wäre toll, aber pass auf, dass du die Reihenfolge nicht durcheinanderbringst und dass die Stimmen auf jeden Fall stimmen – wir würden uns furchtbar blamieren, wenn einer von den Jungs plötzlich eine Sopranstimme dazwischen hätte – und dass du überall den richtigen Namen drauf schreibst und-" Lisa Turpin war eine allerorts anerkannte Perfektionistin.

„Komm schon, Harry, bitte! Nur einmal!"

„Nein."

„Biiiitteeee!"

„Nein."

„Harry! Bittebittebitte!"

„Arrrgh! Nein, zum tausendsten Mal!"

Lunas Augen – sie wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf Harry – funkelten. Sie und Ginny hatten Hermione in teuflischer Berechnung erzählt, wie toll Harry nicht singen konnte … und nun war die braunhaarige Hexe bereit, alles zu tun, um das Solo zu hören, das Flitwick ihm unbedingt aufs Auge drücken wollte.

„Harryyy!" Hermione legte ihr Gesicht in traurige Dackelfalten und blickte ihn treuherzig an, doch er wandte unbarmherzig den Kopf ab.

„Es ist schon schlimm genug, wenn mich die beiden Teufelsbraten hier beim üben hören und wenn ich an Weihnachten vor _allen _Leuten _alleine _singen muss, mach es du nicht noch schlimmer."

Ergeben ließ die braunhaarige Hexe den Kopf hängen. „Na gut.", gab sie nach. „Aber wenn du bis dahin auch nur eine einzig Hausübung nicht machst, höre ich es."

„Meinetwegen.", stimmte er kopfschüttelnd zu. „Und jetzt komm, Luna, du hast mir doch versprochen, mit mir diese Igelhörner zu suchen."

Luna strahlte, Ginny grinste breit und Hermiones Blick verriet, dass sie nur sehr knapp davor war, Harry ins St Mungos einliefern zu lassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte die letzteren beiden einfach, wickelte einen leuchtenden Gryffindor-Schal um seinen Hals, schlüpfte in seinen Parka und griff nach Lunas Hand. Sie hatte inzwischen ebenfalls ihre mitgebrachte Kleidung angezogen, also kletterten sie gemeinsam durch das Portraitloch und machten sich auf den Weg zum Verbotenen Wald.

Luna führte ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund wieder einmal quer durch den Tiefschnee, Richtung Großer See. Die dem Schloss abgewandte Hälfte des Ufers gehörte bereits zum Wald, man konnte es nicht einmal richtig erkennen. Und zu der Stelle, wo sich Wald und See trafen, zog Luna ihn nun. „Vielleicht sind sie heute nicht da.", warnte sie mit ihrer Sing-Sang-Stimme vor.

„Das wäre nicht so schlimm, dann müssten wir es eben anderes Mal wieder versuchen." Harry lächelte.

Zwanzig Minuten später erreichten sie den angestrebten Ort. Trotz des glitzernden Schnees lag er bereits in einem dämmrigen Halbdunkel.

Zielstrebig eilte das blonde Mädchen zu einem riesigen, uralten Baum. Unter einer seiner Wurzeln war – ähnlich wie bei der Peitschenden Weide – ein Loch auszumachen. Ein Höhleneingang, wie Harry vermutete.

Luna hockte sich hin und spähte in den stockdusteren Bau. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Du musst singen."

„Ähm – waaas?"

Harry musste sie wohl sehr entgeistert angesehen haben, denn die Ravenclaw brach in haltloses Gekicher aus. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Immer noch leicht giggelnd erklärte sie: „Sie mögen Gesang, dann kommen sie heraus. Natürlich könnte auch ich singen, aber Männerstimmen sind ihnen lieber. Komm schon, da kannst du gleich dein Solo üben." Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Zweifelnd musterte er das unschuldig lächelnde Mädchen, sah sich dann jedoch um und als er wirklich sicher war, dass außer ihnen niemand verrückt genug war, bei diesem Wetter hier herumzulaufen, stimmte er das Lied _Dragonwings _von_ Simulacrum_, einer in der gesamten magischen Welt sehr beliebten Band, das Flitwick und Turpin für ihn ausgesucht hatten, an. Luna unterstützte ihn, indem sie die Melodie sanft mitsummte.

Er sang alle drei Strophen, doch kein seltsames Fabelwesen tauchte auf.

Enttäuscht musterte Luna den Höhleneingang. „Sie sind wohl unterwegs."

Harry lächelte. „Das ist nicht schlimm.", beruhigte er sie. Er hatte das Singen gerade eben wirklich genossen. Alleine, mit Luna, im Wald. „Wir können ja morgen wieder herkommen und es noch einmal versuchen.

Sie nickte glücklich lächelnd. „Das ist eine gute Idee.", meinte sie sanft.

„Unglaublich, wie Potter heute gesungen hat."

Kevin nickte zustimmend. „Da hast du recht. Er muss die letzten drei Tage nur geübt haben, um das so hinzubringen. Ich glaube, Flitwick war am meisten überrascht. Hast du seinen Blick gesehen?"

Lisa kicherte. „Ja, das war genial. Ich würde sagen, unser Goldjunge hat sich heute ein Ohnegleichen in Zauberkunst ersungen."

Die beiden saßen in der Bücherei und brüteten über ihren Aufgaben für Verwandlung, die sie auf nach der Probe verschieben hatten müssen.

„Wahrscheinlich. Und Lovegood war auch beeindruckend."

„Flitwick hatte schon fast Herzchen in den Augen, als sie vorgesungen hat.", grinste Kevin.

„Mhm." Lisa versuchte, sich wieder auf Verwandlung zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. „Warum funktioniert Muliews Theorie jetzt bei Hasen schon und bei Meerschweinchen nicht? Das hab ich heute im Unterricht echt nicht verstanden." Verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn.

Kevin lächelte schief. Sämtlichen Raben war bekannt, dass Lisa Turpin mit Verwandlung einfach nichts anfangen konnte.

„Kommst du, Harry?", fragte Luna unbekümmert.

„Ja ja, wir sind ja schon fertig.", lachte der Schwarzhaarige, der gerade den Schnatz gefangen hatte. „Also gut, Leute ihr habt sie gehört – machen wir Schluss für heute. Richie, Jimmy, könntet ihr mir die Bälle wegräumen?"

„Klar – eine Dame soll man schließlich nicht warten lassen.", meinte Richie Coote.

Dankbar nickte Harry dem Team zu, reichte Ron den Schnatz, kippte seinen Besen und raste Richtung Boden, direkt auf Luna zu. Jeder andere wäre nun schreiend weggelaufen, doch die Ravenclaw sah ihm nur verträumt lächelnd entgegen und wartete, dass er abbremste.

Das tat er auch, indem er seinen Feuerblitz einen Meter über dem Boden plötzlich in die Waagrechte zog und quer zur Flugbahn stellte, sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung im Schnee abrollte, aus dieser heraus wieder aufstand und nach dem nun ruhig in der Luft schwebenden Besen griff.

„Angeber!", schrie Ginny, die noch in der Luft war.

Harry streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, murmelte einen _Reducio_, steckte den nun Mini-Feuerblitz in seine Jackentasche und griff nach Lunas Hand. „Komm, lass uns gehen. Meinst du, die Igelhörner sind heute da?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", lächelte die Blonde. „Hast du die Kugel mitgebracht?"

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Glasperle mit etwa zwei Zentimeter Durchmesser heraus. „Natürlich."

„Dann ist ja gut."

Hand in Hand stapften sie durch den Tiefschnee. Harry hätt ja wieder mit einem Zauber den Schnee geschmolzen, doch er war viel zu vertieft in den Anblick der rotwangigen, selbstvergessen lächelnden Luna, deren hellblaue Augen träumerisch funkelten.

„Luna", fragte er plötzlich „was soll ich tun, wenn Weihnachten vorbei ist? Dann habe ich wieder Zeit, nachzudenken und Trübsal zu blasen."

Sie wandte den Kopf, sah ihn direkt an. „Dann musst du weiterhin mit mir die Igelhörner suchen gehen. Und wenn wir sie gefunden haben, versuchen wir, einen Riesenkalurpp zu fangen. Daddy gibt seit einigen Wochen eine fünfzehnteilige Artikelserie über sie heraus und würde wirklich gerne ein Foto drucken."

Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf schief. „Das sind die rot-orange gestreiften Insektenfresser, die sechs Beine und einen Kopf wie ein Nashorn haben?", fragte er und gab damit Preis, dass der Quibbler in letzter Zeit zu seiner Lektüre zählte.

„Genau." Sie zeigte keinerlei Überraschung. „Danach machen wir uns auf die Suche nach Eulzeloten und natürlich besuchen wir weiterhin die Thestrale. Und du fragst mich ab, für meine OWLs im Sommer."

Harry lächelte sanft. Sie würde aufpassen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Höhle der Igelhörner erreicht. Sie war dunkel wie immer.

Luna ließ sich von ihm die Glasperle reichen, tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an und sofort erklang Flitwicks Klavierbegleitung von Dragonwings, die der kleine Zauberer bei der letzten Probe für ihn aufgenommen und in der kleinen Kugel gespeichert hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige wartete das Intro ab und begann dann zu singen, seine blonde Freundin übernahm den Backgroundgesang.

Auch an diesem Tag zeigten sich die Igelhörner nicht, doch das machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus – eher im Gegenteil. Was gab es schon schöneres, als an einem Dezembernachmittag mit der Person, die einem alles bedeutete, in einem verschneiten Wald zu stehen und zu singen?

„Verdammt, verdammt, _verdammt_!"

„Was bei Merlins verknoteten Barthaaren ist denn los?"

„Was los ist?" Lisa, die in ihren Notizen nach etwas suchte, blätterte so heftig um, dass sie eine Seite fast zerriss. „Wir haben zu wenig Zeit, das ist los!", kreischte sie schon fast.

„Beruhig dich ein bisschen und erzähl mir erst einmal, was genau das Problem ist! Warum sollte die Zeit nicht reichen? Wir haben schon die Samstage ebenfalls als Termine festgesetzt, es gibt also noch acht Proben. Außerdem bekommen wir am 23. den Nachmittag frei. Wo ist also das Problem?" Kevin trat hinter sie und warf einen Blick auf ihre Pergamentblätter. Kopfschüttelnd musterte er die Anmerkungen, die sie zu jedem einzelnen der fast dreißig Chormitglieder mitgeschrieben hatte. Neben den meisten Namen stand zu jedem Lied mindestens ein Mangel, der ihr aufgefallen war. Er schloss die Mappe einfach.

„Hey!"

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, es wird wundervoll funktionieren. Die Lieder klingen jetzt alle schon ganz gut, bis in zwei Wochen werden wir sie perfekt können! Es bemühen sich alle, jeder gibt sein Bestes – und das mehr als genug. Wir haben gute Lieder, gute Sänger, keine Probleme mit Streitereien oder Häuserfeindlichkeiten … was willst du mehr?" Es wusste doch jeder, dass Lisa Turpin gerne mal ein bisschen übertrieb.

„Harry, hast du meine Noten gesehen?" Hektisch raste Ginny am späten Nachmittag des 24. Dezember durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, hob jeden Polster und auch alles andere hoch.

Harry, der gerade ein Buch (ja, tatsächlich – Luna hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn) über seltene magische Kreaturen las, hob den Kopf. „Hast du die nicht auf deinen Nachttisch gelegt?"

Ginny erstarrte, dann drehte sie um und war verschwunden.

Fünf Minuten später stand sie wieder vor dem Schwarzhaarigen, die Mappe mit ihren Noten in der Hand. „Danke, du hast wieder einmal mein Leben gerettet! Und jetzt los, geh dich umziehen – wir müssen in einer Stunde beim Einsingen sein!"

Augenrollend erhob sich der Sechzehnjährige. Er käme zwar auch mit zwanzig Minuten locker aus, doch seine rothaarige Freundin konnte eine Naturgewalt sein, der er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, also gab er lieber nach.

Als sie eine dreiviertel Stunde später den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen trugen sie beide schwarze Umhänge, er außerdem ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen, sie eine Bluse und einen Rock in denselben Farben. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie es sogar geschafft, mithilfe von magischem Haargel ein wenig Ordnung in den Wischmopp auf seinem Kopf zu bringen.

Nun zerrte sie ihn aufgeregt durch die ausgestorbenen Flure. Alle anderen richteten sich nun hübsch her. Sie würden in der großen Halle bei einem Festmahl feiern, anschließend ging der Zug nach London – viele Hexen und Zauberer holten ihre Kinder ohnehin in Hogsmeade ab und apparierten mit ihnen nach Hause.

„Jetzt komm schon!", quengelte Ginny ungeduldig. „Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

Harry ließ sich gelassen mitziehen. „Wir haben noch zehn Minuten, bis wir in Flitwicks Klassenraum sein müssen, die Zeit reicht drei Mal."

Tatsächlich erreichten sie den Klassenraum wenige Minuten später und waren unter den ersten.

Luna wartete bereits auf sie, gekleidet wie Ginny. Nur auf die Ohrringe aus Kaktusstacheln hatte die rothaarige Hexe verzichtet.

Schief lächelnd trat Harry zu dem blonden Mädchen, griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und holte ein kleines Paket hervor. „Hier, ein frühes Weihnachtsgeschenk.", meinte er sanft und reichte es seiner Freundin.

Neugierig riss die Ravenclaw das dunkelblaue Papier auf, und zum Vorschein kam eine Kette aus Kaktusstacheln.

Lunas Mund klappte auf.

Sanft nahm er ihr die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie ihr um, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu stechen.

Ginnys Augen waren riesig.

In drei Reihen standen sie geordnet vor dem Lehrertisch. Einigen von ihnen – darunter Lisa Turpin – sah man die Nervosität an, andere – Luna Lovegood – musterten selbstvergessen das Schneegestöber auf der Decke.

Flitwick, der Dirigent, bewegte seinen Zauberstab und Musik erfüllte die Halle. Sie begannen mit einem rockigen Lied aus der Zaubererwelt, ein ruhigeres Stück der Muggle folgte.

Alle Schüler und Lehrer genossen die Darbietung des Chors. Die Hoffnung der Organisatorin hatte sich erfüllt – es war für jede etwas dabei.

Nach neun Liedern trat Harry schließlich gemeinsam mit Luna, Lisa Turpin und Tracey Davis, seinen Backgroundsängerinnen, vor.

Nach einem Zauberstabschwung des kleinwüchsigen Lehrers für Zauberkunst erschien ein Klavier. Er setzte sich hinter den Flügel und begann zu spielen, die ersten Akkorde von Dragonwings hallten durch den riesigen Raum.

Alle starrten ihn an. Nervös schloss Harry die Augen und plötzlich war er wieder im Wald. Alleine, mit Luna, dem Schnee und den Igelhörnern, die vielleicht von ihrer Höhle aus zugehört hatten. Ohne Mühe sang er sein Solo.

Und als es vorbei war und die ganze Halle in Jubel ausbrach drehte er sich um, trat zu Luna und küsste sie.

Einfach so.


End file.
